Warrior Cat Generator!
by Icepool of RiverClan
Summary: Have you ever been stuck on deciding a name for your Warrior cat, or even just a cat by itself? Never fear, Icepool of RiverClan is here! With my trusty generator, you'll have a very nice cat in minutes! You could use the cat for anything, whether it's for your fan fiction or RP! So what are you waiting for? Come on in and create your very own Warrior cat!
1. 1-Part 1: Creating a Name

**Hello, Icepool of RiverClan here and with a fancy generator for those Warrior fans that need names for stories, and such. I saw a few of these float around. They were actually quite fun, so I decided to do one myself. **

**Today's first chapter is Names. Now, please read the instructions VERY carefully, because the generator is VERY delicate.**

**1. For this part, you will sorta decide your prefix of your Warrior name. For an example, Ice is the prefix of ****Ice****pool. Do you get it?**

**2. Now, get the 5th letter of your FIRST name in your head. If you have a really short name, like Lily, then do the 4th letter. If you have a REALLY short name, like An or something, do the 3rd letter.**

**You got it? Okay, let's go.**

**A: Willow**

**B: Amber**

**C: Cherry**

**D: Dusk**

**E: Fawn**

**F: Leaf**

**G: Maple**

**H:Apple**

**I: Lightning**

**J: Fox**

**K: Dawn**

**L: Bramble**

**M: Raven**

**N: Ember**

**O: Echo**

**P: Blossom**

**Q: Golden**

**R: Fern**

**S: Ash**

**T: Mist(y)**

**U: Hail**

**V: Robin**

**W: Oak**

**X: Pebble**

**Y: Blizzard**

**Z: Leopard**

**3. You got your prefix? Now let's do your suffix part of your name. In case you don't know, the suffix is basically the second part of you name. For example, pool is the suffix of my name Ice****pool****. Geddit?**

**4. Now take the 3rd letter of your middle name. If you don't have a middle name, you have a choice of doing the 3rd letter of your last name, or first name. Lucky you! Put in letter in your mind...**

**You have it now? Yay, let's go!**

**A: Stripe**

**B: Feather**

**C: Whisper**

**D: Fang**

**E: Step**

**F: Blaze**

**G: Foot**

**H: Whisker**

**I: Fur**

**J: Talon**

**K: Flight**

**L: Leaf**

**M: Breeze**

**N: Cloud**

**O: Song**

**P: Pool**

**Q: Storm**

**R: Wing**

**S: Spots**

**T: Claw**

**U: Heart**

**V: Pelt**

**W: Eye(s)**

**X: Spring**

**Y: Jaw**

**Z: Nose**

**Now you have your Warrior name! Congrats. If you don't like your name, then don't worry. I'm making more of these kind of things in the near future!**

**Please review your name. I am DYING to hear people's names. **

**Well, adios folks! Please, please, PLEASE follow me, or this 'story'.**

**P.S. If you are wondering what my name was, it is Lightningheart. I think it's a good name. Maybe I'll make it one of my OCs!**


	2. 1-Part 2: Creating your Look

**Icepool of RiverClan here, right not and with the next part of creating your new Warrior cats! Sorry this took so long. **

**For this chapter, we will do looks. Now follow my instructions, as I said before. **

**Pick a number. Any number, I'm not picky. Now don't change your number.**

**-You have your number? Good! Now follow me to the next part of the generator.**

**2. Remember your number you had? Now don't change it. Here are your results:**

**1-10: Midnight black pelt with dark green eyes.**

**11-20: Storm grey pelt with mysterious blue eyes**

**21-30: Pure white pelt with strange green eyes**

**31-40: Ginger tabby with kind blue eyes**

**41-50: Calico pelt with sly amber eyes**

**51-60: Blue (almost black) pelt with happy blue eyes**

**61-70: Diluted tortoiseshell (actually, it is a pelt color!) with understanding green eyes**

**71-80: Tree bark brown with startling green eyes**

**81-90: Pretty tortoiseshell with amber eyes**

**91-99: Fiery red pelt with emerald green eyes**

**100 and above: Silver pelt with icy blue eyes**

**Now you have your new cat's looks! Great job! If your colors don't match the name, you may change it to a more suitable arrangement. Your choice! **

**Remember, I like comments, reviews, and more! Okay, Icepool of RiverClan OUT!**


End file.
